


Worthy

by Cassiopeia13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fix-It, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki pranks Dr. Strange, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sex in a tub, Top Thor (Marvel), married, with a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Thor and Loki take their people to Norway to establish New Asgard on a tiny island given to them by the government. Thor's still an Avenger, Loki's a full-time king and Asgard has never prospered better. It's a jolting realization that Loki is suddenly more worthy than either of them had expected.





	Worthy

Asgard’s new home on the coast of Norway was quite beautiful in Loki’s opinion. There were fields and fields of tall grasses and wildflowers, lush trees and beautiful hills overlooking the ocean on all sides; an island that was all their own with no humans living on it. Though it was small, it was entirely theirs, to govern and rule as they desired. They paid taxes to Norway for the right to use their island, as per their agreement with the Norwegian government, but neither Thor nor Loki could see any disadvantage in that; they were technically on someone else's land, so paying for the right to live freely on that land seemed entirely fair.

Three days after leading on Earth, Thor asked Loki to rule with him, side by side, equal in power. The words had been everything he’d wanted to hear ten years previous but now, after everything they gave him pause. He’d ruled already, in Odin’s skin, and he knew he’d done a great job. Asgard had significantly prospered, job markets were up, the currency was up, and people were happy. He finally had the respect he’d craved for the last thousand years, people bowing their heads to him, nobles seeking his praise and council guards standing tall as he passed. There were no sneering words or whispered laughs behind his back. 

It was everything.

Now he wasn’t so sure he wanted it, and respectfully declined; the look of astonishment on Thor’s face had almost made it worth it. A week later, Thor had asked again, then again, and again, plying Loki with logic and gifts they couldn’t truly afford. Five months of Thor constantly asking for Loki's co-rule while they sat together at night and watched the stars had Loki finally giving in - if for no other reason than to shut his brother up. He didn’t think it would work, co-kings, but defying all logic, it did. Loki had strengths that Thor didn’t, and Thor had strengths that Loki didn’t, but together they could rule with both logic and compassion in a way that had Asgard back up and running way sooner than first anticipated. 

Early on in their rule, after their first significant fight had nearly ended in the two of them destroying half the countryside in an epic throwdown of fists, lightning, and magic, the two had agreed to never fight in public. Heimdall had more forced it onto the two of them while they sat licking their wounds and trying not to bleed all over the new stone floors of the palace. It wouldn’t do any good for the public to think they couldn’t get along, that they weren’t a united front. Eventually, it would lead to the people choosing sides and a civil war that had no other outcome than the destruction of Asgard for good. The kings, sufficiently cowed by their mentor had looked at one another, silent for long minutes before each nodded and agreed. No fighting in public, and if they needed to discuss something heatedly, Loki would teleport them somewhere remote where they could fight and scream to their heart's content until they came to compromise. 

After two years of living in Norway, they’d only had three fights that had ended in bloodshed. All in all, Loki considered that a reasonably good track record. Their people were happy, their lands were beautiful, and through using the tesseract as a power source for Loki’s own magic, he was able to rebuild their community, buildings, markets, the palace, though much smaller than the original on Asgard, and even the Bifrost. Their people had watched as Loki stood on a platform, Thor behind him, and created everything, bringing back a home, while not the same, very similar to the one they knew; never again would someone call his magic mear illusions and trickery, they’d seen what Loki was capable of, and it made the king smile. He finally belonged, was finally given the respect he should have had from birth.

“Loki!” Thor’s voice cut through the mental fog, making the younger king sigh and turn away from the balcony railing he was leaning against. “There you are, I’ve been looking for you all afternoon, have you been up here all day?” 

The palace was smaller than the one they’d grown up in, much smaller, but it was no less awe-inspiring. Made from marble and stone, the palace had beautiful towers and large balconies that overlooked the stunning gardens below. Though the flowers were different from the ones Frigga had had in her gardens, Loki took pride in them all the same. The hedges were tall, almost a maze, with flowers planted throughout, and trees that lined the walkways leading to the main common areas. There were fields where their soldiers sparred and a camp for the Valkyrie to train young women in her craft. Loki could honestly say for the first time in his life he was perfectly content with his life and wouldn’t change a thing.

“Are you ignoring me on purpose?” Thor asked his voice nearly a growl. Maybe he’d change one thing. With an eye roll, Loki turned towards his brother, his husband, and waited for him to continued. “We have a meeting with the Avengers in 15 minutes. There’s a strange signal being picked up by Earth’s scientists that doesn’t seem entirely organic. Are you ready?”

“I’ll stay with Peter,” Loki drawled pushing away from the railing to head into their bedroom. Thor caught his wrist and pulled him in, wrapping his large arms around Loki’s frame and effectively trapping him. “I don’t have the brain power to deal with the wizard today, Thor.” He didn’t want to curl in, but he did, letting Thor’s heat and comfort seep into his bones. The trickster turned and nuzzled, tucking his head under Thor’s chin and settled. If anyone said he was snuggling, he would stab them. 

Thor’s arms tightened; he slid his hand up to rest hot and heavy at the back of Loki’s beck. “Husband,” he whispered tilting his husband's chin up, “I know this isn’t ideal for you, speaking with the Avengers, being around the wizard, but they do help the planet, and they've done a lot for Asgard. Please.” 

With a scowl, Loki nodded. “I hate when you do that. Those huge eyes looking like a kicked puppy. Even I can’t kick a puppy, Thor, and you use that to your advantage.” He pressed a kiss to Thor’s jaw, nipping along the edge of his beard before he laughed and pulled away. “What if we missed the meeting and went somewhere instead? Just us, so I can ravage you in a field of tulips.”

“We would be arrested. Holland does not mess around with their tulips.”

“Yeah yeah,” Loki muttered with an eye roll. “Alright, how about you have your meeting with Stark or Rogers or whoever it is you’re speaking with, and I get to annoy the wizard.” The trickster smirked, hands already undoing the claps to his armor and letting them drop to the floor for a servant to pick up later. Predictably, Thor picked them up and set them aside. He continued to shed clothing as he walked to the bathing chamber that connected their rooms knowing that Thor’s eye would be on his ass the entire time. He smirked, hips saying a touch more than was strictly necessary. “How do you think he’d react to a dragon flying around Manhattan?” The tub was already full of warm, scented water by the time Loki stepped into it. There were three small steps to the bottom and a short ledge along the side for him to sit so that the water was level with his shoulders. Loki loved their bath, it was large and hot and came with jets that hit just the right spots, while steam filled the room. Settling in, Loki sighed and rested his folded arms against the tiled sides, watching Thor across the room. “Or maybe the dragon should be flying around that mausoleum he calls a house.”

The elder king rolled his eye in amusement. Loki had never taken to Strange, not after the incident when they’d come to collect Odin, and Loki was kept in a tunnel, falling for half an hour. Loki scowled at his brother's amusement. “You roll your eye at me, brother, but that man’s name is literally ‘strange.’ You don’t get much better advertising than that.” 

“His name is Steven. He’s a healer-”

“He’s a doctor; there’s a difference.”

Thor huffed and pushed away from the wall he was leaning against, pulling at clasps and ties until he too was naked and moved into the baths. The trickster slipped away from the edge as Thor walked in, but didn't very far before his wrist was captured and he was pulled close and kissed passionately. Loki could feel his husband’s erection against his thigh and moved to straddle his lap as Thor settled against the low bench deepening the kiss and rolling his hips as he hardened. “You’re going to be late for your meeting. What will the Avengers say when the mighty Thor, king of New Asgard, shows up late smelling like sex and lavender.” 

The king nearly growled, pulling Loki closer, one hand settling tight and possessive on his husband’s ass. “They’ll think I have an amazing sex life and be very jealous. Make yourself ready for me, Loki, I want to have you.” 

“Brute,” the trickster glared. “A king wants to be wooed, Husband-mine.” Already his seiðr was moving over him, making his body lose and wet and open, the perfect place for Thor’s cock. “Even one who has been married for two years. Really. Where’s the romance?” He rolled his eyes but lifted up then slid back down, taking Thor into his body with a moan. As always, Thor felt perfect, hot and thick and long hitting all the right places to make Loki see stars as the thunder god started to move. Loki could do nothing but hold on and go along for the ride, knowing his husband would take care of him. 

It was over way too fast for either of their likings, but Loki was right, they both had official duties to attend to, and Thor was needed in New York. His hips snapped up, striking Loki’s prostate with perfect accuracy, causing the younger king to cry out as he spilled between their bodies only to have the water wash away the evidence. It took Thor only a few more thrusts until he was spilling deep inside Loki’s body and making the trickster clench down against him, not wanting to lose a drop. 

They panted together, arms clinging tightly as their heartbeats slowed. “One of these days you’re going to get me pregnant, and then where will we be?” Loki chastised, but there was no real heat behind his words.

“Do I need to explain how babies are made, brother?” Thor asked with amusement. Though Loki was both genders and could change his body at will, lately he’d been more male than female. The chances of pregnancy were quite slim if Thor was never allowed to push his seed deep against his queen’s womb. He frowned a moment; Loki held his breath as Thor's expression turned to one of sudden realization. “Loki, is the reason you’re not changing your gender as you used to because you’re worried about having a child?”

The trickster looked away, but was still caught on Thor’s cock and too comfortable to move. The jets swirled around their bodies, making everything warm and tingly. “No… maybe…” He frowned and leaned back, looking his husband in the eye before ducking his head again and resting it on Thor’s broad shoulder. “I’m not sure I’m ready to be a mother, or if I’ll even be a good one. I don’t want our children growing up to feel they aren’t good enough or that there’s something wrong with them. I look Aesir, husband, but I am of Jotunn. Our children might not look Aesir.”

It was what weighed most heavily on Loki’s heart when he thought about their children. He knew eventually they would have an heir, and then another, or perhaps more than two, but he worried about what those children would look like. Would they be Jotunn? Would they be Aesir? Or some strange combination that had their people drawing back in fear. No child deserved to grow up that way, and he would be damned if he allowed it to happen to his own. 

“Loki,” Thor whispered tipping his chin up. “Our children no matter what they looked like would be loved. We would love them; we would care for them and make sure they had a fun childhood full of playing and getting into trouble just as children should. The universe would be their playground, and if anyone dared to speak out against their looks, I would lay waste to that poor soul.” 

The thunder god meant it, Loki could see it on his face and hear it in the distant clap of thunder from outside their open bedroom window. The conviction in Thor startled him to realize, in that instant, how much wanted to watch his husband with their own child. To see him out in the fields playing with wooden swords, or watch them walk among their people. He wanted that. “Perhaps tonight, after you get back we could dine together in our rooms. It’s been an age since I was in my lady form and I do miss it, sometimes I feel as if my skin is too tight. Maybe…" Loki paused to curl into Thor's body seeking comfort. "Maybe having a child would be a good thing. I do want it. I want to give you that, I want to watch you with them.” He kissed Thor again, his body shifting to his lady's form while still straddling his brother’s lap. 

The smile Thor graced her with gave Loki courage, and she realized she’d made the right decision. For a year now she had been only male, too afraid of what a child between them would be, but Thor would never allow harm to come to their child, mentally or physically. With verbal affirmation, Loki finally felt ready. “Hurry to your meeting, husband, and come back to me so we can start on our family…. And if you see the wizard, ask him how he likes his dragon.” 

Loki laughed and slipped from the water before Thor could protest about both the dragon and her leaving him. No matter what happened or where they were, Loki would always be a trickster; lucky for Thor she'd found a much better subject for her tricks than her husband. Strange had no sense of humor which made the pranks all that much more fun. 

While Thor dressed for his meeting, Loki slipped on a robe then started to call a servant to come to pick up their rooms, but stopped just before shouting. She scowled at all the clothes and items littering the floor but didn’t feel up to seeing anyone but her husband at the moment, so set about to clean it herself. Thor’s cape was draped half on the vanity and half on the floor; she picked it up and hung it carefully while Thor pulled on his breeches. Next, she picked up his bracers, his chest plate, his grieves and the breeches he’d been wearing before his shower and put them in their respective locations, or handed them to Thor to put back on. Then it was his tunic and Mjolnir which had been left lying in the middle of the floor with the tunic tosses carelessly on top of it. 

“I don’t even know why you bothered having the wizard use that stone to bring this back if you’re just going to leave it lying in the middle of the floor,” Loki chastised before picking it up and instantly freezing. Her eyes went wide, and her breathing nearly halted in her chest as she stared at her hand, the hammer clenched tightly in her fist. 

It was a lot lighter than she would have expected, the leather soft and worn but not brittle or cracking. It was also warm and seemed to almost vibrate in her hold, like a living thing with an energy of its own. Very odd. Loki looked up to realize her husband was staring at her, one bracer on, half clipped, mouth open as he looked from the hammer to Loki then back to the hammer. “Um…” The vocal pause wasn't the most elegant thing the queen had ever said, but her mind was a complete blank.

Thor’s mouth opened and closed a few times, eyebrows pulling together as he stared. One hand came up then dropped and the moment continued to lengthen, Loki holding tight to Mjolnir before finally Thor snapped out of his astonished daze and walked forward. His hand raised again, and this time he grasped the handle just above Loki’s grip. “Loki,” he whispered. 

“Does this mean I can conjure lightning now?” Loki asked for lack of anything else to say. Thor laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her again and letting the hammer drop from their grasp as he backed her towards the bed. The meeting with the Avengers was utterly forgotten as they lost themselves in passion for the second time that night.


End file.
